Beautiful Russia
by RaquelCullen95
Summary: Adrian Ivashkov has always been a player. Three years ago he found the woman of his dreams. Someone who was able to change his philandering ways. But when a controlling mother gets in the way they split up. Finally reunited will old problems and a group of revenge seeking Strigoi pose a threat to these love birds or will they be able to rekindle their old romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Adrian Ivashkov has always been a player. Three years ago he found the woman of his dreams. Someone who was able to change his philandering ways. But when a controlling mother gets in the way the two are split up. When they are finally reunited will old problems and a group of revenge seeking Strigoi pose a threat to these love birds or will they be able to rekindle their old romance?

* * *

**A/N: **This is one of my first fan fics guys. I hope you enjoy it. Leave me some feed back. Love~ Raquel

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

While I was sitting next to my brother on the jet headed towards our new jobs at Court I couldn't help but send him anxious glances. The US is a long way away from Russia and that's my home. Our dad has worked in the states all our lives. He's been in and out, and when he finally retired from St. Vlads my mom thought he was coming home to her but he didn't. He went to work at Court when Princess Dragomir took the throne. That completely crushed her. After that I stepped away from everything for a few years. I went to work as a Guardian at St. Petersburg and completely cut ties with my old life. I had a fling going in with Adrian Ivashkov at one point before I left. We both started to get very serious with each other. What stopped us? His mother made it perfectly clear that I wasn't wanted nor needed anywhere near him. Not to mention the fact that he and my brother aren't exactly great friends. Family, at the time, was a very big deal for me. I didn't think a relationship could last if they didn't have the support of the family. So with that I ended things. He was devastated, as was I, but things wouldn't have worked out. I think that's what pushed me over the edge and sent me so far into my work. I became Head Guardian at St. Petersburg and I even got put up for consultation at Court to be a representative for the Russian Dhampir-Moroi schools. And all at the age of 23. In the middle of all of this I got a call from my brother saying that Head Guardian (to the queen) Rose Hathaway wanted us to join in her team there. Thanks to our dads consultation, and our outstanding reputations in Russia. I couldn't say no to the offer, so here I am. Stressing like hell over seeing my dad and the new country I'll be living in.

My brother, Joe, gave me a reassuring smile, "It'll be fine Calliey. Dads excited to see you and this is a life time opportunity. Don't stress."

I scowled at him, "Easy for you to say. You two keep in touch and see each other and stuff. I don't."

He raised an eyebrow, "You haven't kept in touch with any of us, Детские сестры." He called me little sister in Russian making me sigh and miss home even more. I looked away from him. At 6'5" my brother was huge! You wouldn't be able to tell we were siblings by first looks. Joe gets his looks mostly from our dad, and I from my mom. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes. A complete Ladies man with his tall height and big brawny build.

He was always the closest person to me, I could tell him everything, but I dropped contact with him too. After finding out he's kept in contact with our father, and the whole Adrian thing I just had it with everything. I studied my manicured nails while we landed. Most likely a lost cause, if I have to fight they'll be ruined, but it's my guilty pleasure. I pulled my thick blonde hair into a classy bun, revealing my Molnija marks and taking it out of my Blue-Grey eyes. I put on my leather jacket, fixed the rest of my attire and got up from my seat with my brother.

Two people walked in the jet. The amazing Rose Hathaway! Along with my father, Guardian Stan Alto. Joy. I stayed planted where I was with my guardian mask fully on while my brother and he exchanged hugs. I nodded towards him.

Rose, probably sensing the awkwardness, introduced herself, eyeing my father warily, "As you both know I'm Guardian Hathaway and I'll be your new boss. I know you two are a long way from home but it's worth it. Come on, let's go to my office so we can get everything finalized and introduce you to your charges."

We followed her in silence until she came upon a big building, which I assumed was the Guardian Building. She walked into an office that was huge! She had a huge mahogany desk, with a few chairs lined up on it. There were two people sitting in them but I couldn't tell who they were. Behind them were a huge couch and a table in front of it. It had a bunch of pictures on it of Rose and Lissa, and some with a guy who I guessed was Rose's husband, Dmitri. Things travel fast in the Dhampir-Moroi world. Everyone knows everything. There were two people sitting on the couch. One was a skinny Dhampir with dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. The other was a very large Dhampir male with dark chocolate skin and a very pretty face. Gorgeous is more of the word. These were probably our partners but hey I could look. Behind all of that was a huge conference table lined with chairs. Yup. Rose definitely worked big.

"Alright!" She sighed and walked over to her desk and the two sitting there, "Let's get to Business."

The two turned around and I immediately stopped dead in my tracks. Right next to Princess Jill was the one and only guy I'd been trying to get out of my head for the past three years. Adrian Ivashkov. He was in a button up white shirt, jeans, and had his hair lazily tussled like always. His emerald green eyes pierced mine and he smiled. My brother on the other side of me growled slightly. He quickly recovered through and nudged me forward. The two other guardians got up to join us while rose was getting out a file. My father kept sending suspicious glances towards me and Adrian.

"Okay, well Guardian Alto," she said to my brother, "Meet your new partner Guardian Angel Louis. You two will be guarding Princess Dragomir together. And that leaves Guardian Bashmakov with Guardinan Brian Balinski guarding Lord Ivashkov. All of you need to get situated and comfortable with each other. Here," she handed the four of us guardians files, "That's all the info you'll need to know about your charges and colleagues. If you need me for anything please feel free to contact me or Guardian Hans, or even Guardian Alto here." She said gesturing to the man standing outside her doorway and my father beside her desk, "Now I'd like to discuss something with you Guardian Bashmakov."

I nodded and waited for her to continue, "Well I see you've been put up to be discussed as the consultant for the Russians in the Court. I have the polls for that are you still interested?"

My eyes widened, "Yes I am still fully interested Guardian Hathaway."

She smiled, "You've got the position. Congratulations you are now the consultant for the Russian Ambassadors of the Dhampir-Moroi community. Your office is all set up in your new house. I assumed you and your brother would want separate living facilities so I got them reserved closest to the charges, here are the keys." She handed us both a set of keys, "Your schedules are all in your office. Everyone's dismissed. I have a meeting with the queen. Jill?"

The princess nodded and uneasily got up, her new guardians flanking her. They stopped to talk with Hans and my brother turned towards me, "You going to be okay with him?" He whispered

I sighed, "I'll be fine Joe. Find me later, I'll fill you in." He nodded and left with the others.

Adrian got up and walked towards me. He crossed his arms, "Well when were you planning on saying hi? Or anything for that matter." He waited and when I just looked away he continued, "Or maybe an explanation for you just dropping everything like that. I think I deserve that much."

My head snapped up and I narrowed my eyes, "Hello, Lord Ivashkov." Was all I gave him. I knew he was right but its better if he resents me. That means I can just do my job and neither of us will get hurt.

He just went "pfft" and walked out. I could tell this was going to be a long day. Joy. Guardian Balinski smiled at me, "I'll follow close, you can follow far."

Around 10 Adrian decided to go up to his room and dismissed us. Brian escorted him back. When I let myself in to my new house all of my belonging we're already there and unpacked to my surprise. Not that I was complaining. I stripped down to my underwear and got into my bed.

-

My alarm woke me up at five o'clock and I started my day off with a shower. Quickly changed into guardian clothes, my boots & jacket and walked outside.

I was making my way over to Adrian's when Joe ran up to me, "Cal! Hey you didn't answer my phone call. What happened?"

I sighed, "Nothing. He just seems really pissed at me."

"Hey," he said sternly, "Don't get that look in your eyes. You don't owe him anything."

"I'm not so sure Joe... I mean I loved him, I think I still might. I know it's best if we don't get back together but the more I think about it the more I realize I don't want him to hate me."

"We've been here for one day and already you're enlightened."

We came across Adrian's condo building; Brian was already there along with a few others outside. "I'm just being fair. He has a right to at least an apology."

He scoffed, "After the way his family treated you I disagree." I just narrowed my eyes at him and shushed him when we reached the group. They smiled and said hi before returning to their conversations.

Queen Vasilissa was standing hand in hand with King Christian, laughing at something he said. One of her Guardians was standing a few feet back with my brother's partner. Rose was standing next to the king and queen hand in hand with the man in her pictures. Dimitri I think. Jill was standing a few feet away from them talking to Guardian Castille. Then there was Adrian. He was talking to Brian, and god did he look AMAZING! This job was going to be harder than I thought.

Joe apparently seen how I was looking at him, "Snap out if it baby sister! He's no good. Stay professional." He chastised in Russian so no one else could understand

"I am staying professional. I'm looking at him not throwing myself at him. Take it easy." I said back to him in Russian

Here comes the old fashioned Russian big brother speech. Jeeze. "Take it easy? I've seen that look before baby sister. I forbid this relationship from happening again. Like I said he's no good. I'm not watching you get hurt again. And you know mama doesn't like him either. So help me I will get that woman out here."

I put my hands on my hips, "You forbid it? Excuse me but since when do you dictate who I go out with? And don't bring mama into this! She has enough on her plate than too worry about me more. You need to stop worrying about me too. I'm 23 years old. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Hush," he growled in English before switching back to Russian and fiercely whispering back, "just because your 23 doesn't mean you automatically know what's best. You can't let your emotions run your life. That's what you did before when you were with him, and look where it got you! You isolated yourself from all of us! That's why mama is worried now because she doesn't want it to happen again. I'm not going to lose my baby sister again. Especially for an Ivashkov."

I was about to argue again when he cut in, "Enough. End of discussion."

I huffed and turned away from him. Anger burning through me. Where does he get off telling me all if that? I'll date whoever I want. At this time Rose had shifted and was talking to the queen and king and Dimitri was looking at me, what, intently? Maybe shocked? I don't know l, I'm too angry right now to care.

"Okay guys, Lisa is throwing a big ball in honor of Jill's birthday so we're going to head to the mall. Each of you are to get something nice for this. No guardian clothes." She smiled and we all spread out around our charges while we started to walk outside of the wards to the cars. Okay Lisa, Christian, Me, Dimitri, Adrian, and Calliey in one car the rest of you in other car. Eddie you drive that one, Calliey this one."

I nodded and we all piled in. Surprisingly Adrian sat passenger.

"What was all the drama about with your brother?" He asked, he had a sort of dazed look in his eyes which made me think spirit was getting to him again.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Whenever you guys start talking in Russian like that it usually means you're fighting. And when you're mad your accent gets deeper like right now." He said looking at me carefully.

That took me completely off guard, "wha- how?"

He scoffed and looked away sadly, "I dated you for like three years Calliey. That's how I know. And your aura shows it... Amongst other things." He looked up at me and smiled slightly, "That's why I told Rose to let you drive with us. I thought you'd wanna cool down."

I looked away before he could see my eyes. I forgot that he could read auras, not that he needed to on me apparently. That made me even sadder, now I realize why I've been so down lately, I still love him completely. I still want him. But is love enough to deal with my brother? My whole family?

"It's nothing. He's just being Joe." I said shaking my head to clear my thoughts

Adrian laughed, "Still the big over protective, sensitive, old fashioned big brother?"

I laughed too and nodded, "Yes that's him alright. Thinking he knows best, but he was brought up that way, and he's been doing it since I was born."

He nodded, "Calliey... I think we should talk."

I nodded as we pulled up to the mall with the others and they all shuffled out leaving just Adrian and I, "I think we should too. I know that I've got a lot of explaining-"

"No," he interrupted, "you don't need to. I was just upset after seeing you... And then your aura... Just, I was confused and upset. But I do want to talk. Tonight? After your shift?"

"Calliey." Joe barked, "What are you doing? What did I just say?" He said in Russian, "Now."

I looked at him exasperated and then back at Adrian, "Yes I'll be over. Now come on, before he blows a gasket."

Since there are a lot of us we stayed in one big group but with little groups inside that. Always looking for trouble I was tense. In Russia we never go out with this many royals in one place. I something were to go wrong it would devastate the country.

"Calm down. Everyone's safe right now." I heard someone say as they walked up to my left, it was Dimitri. Did I hear a Russian accent? Crap. "I don't think we were ever introduced. I'm Dimitri. I am King Ozeras guardian and Roses husband."

"I know who you are. I'm Calliey." I sighed, "I'm not use to being out like this. With as many Royals as we have here. It's... Stressful." I cast an anxious glance over at Adrian. He was browsing the dresses with Jill, helping her I guess.

Dimitri followed my gaze and smiled, "They'll all be fine with as many of us around. Rose knows how to take charge, and everyone here is the best of the best. He'll be fine."

I looked up at him in surprise. He smiled, "I saw the way you two were in the car. Rose told me about how you reacted when you saw him too. And not to mention I heard the conversation with your brother."

I blushed, "ohh... And you understood?"

He laughed, "Yes, I did. I'm also from Russia. If I may input something, I don't think you should keep your feelings locked up. I think you should go for it. I've been there with Roza, your just postponing the inevitable."

I sighed, "I know... I don't want to, I'm just nervous about how my family's going to take it." Hey he already knows, and I'd take any advice that wasn't my families. Plus he's Russian so he might have experience with the way I was raised.

"Well Joe will come along eventually. And as for your parents... Well your dad... I'm sure he'll do anything to keep you in his life."

"I'm not so sure. They're really old fashioned, and they saw me after Adrian and I first broke up." I sighed as I watched him take a few things to the register and pay for them. I'll probably just wear a dress I brought from home.

He smiled when he saw Rose come out in an amazing black dress, "Trust me. You may not think they'll get over it but they will. You'd be surprised." He smiled down at me before walking over to Rose.

By the time everyone was done shopping it was already 7 and very dark. Which made me even more nervous. I guess it darkens quickly in the states. We were only thirty minutes away from the Court, and I was finally starting to feel better, when we were rammed off the road by a black escalade. We were on a deserted road in the middle of the forest so thankfully humans wouldn't get involved.

I quickly went into guardian mode. The car hit us on my side but I didn't feel too injured. I looked over to Adrian too make sure he was okay. He looked really jostled and scared but not injured. That's when I seem six Strigoi walk out of the car.

"Adrian get in the back! You guys stay here and don't move! Christian you're going to have to handle any thing that gets past us. Let's go!" Rose yelled as the three of us came out.

The two biggest guys charged Dimitri while a boy and a girl each came at Rose and I. I was on the far left, Dimitri in the middle, and Rose on the far right. These Strigoi weren't as big as they are in Russia, so that didn't worry me. I was also excellently skilled in old fashioned guardian combat, mixed martial arts, Russian martial arts, kick boxing, and the new style of guardian combat. I was confident that i could kill them even though the guy seemed to have a knife with him.

The girl charged me and was very easy to take out. I ducked all of her punches, kicked her hard against the car and staked her.

The man snarled and took off after me. He swung at me a few times with his knife which I dodged. Barely. He did nail me in the arm pretty good. Thank god I didn't have my leather jacket on; the fabric would've been ruined. I twisted and kicked him in the jaw sending him stumbling back and losing the knife. Then I ran up to him and sent my elbow crashing into his jaw. He snarled, enraged again, and tackled me. We were grappling on the ground when he grabbed me by my throat and tossed me across the forest making me land painfully hard against the closest tree trunk. I pushed the pain out of my mind and focused on solely the anger, letting it motivate me. Rose started running towards me ready to help but I waved her off. She ran towards Dimitri to help. Alright. He wants to play rough then it's time to let loose. I ran towards him and sent a flying kick his way. Then I started fighting remembering all the moves my old mentor taught me. The Strigoi, for lack of a better phrase, was getting his ass whooped. When I finally tired him out after a few minutes I jumped on him, sending us toppling to the floor, and tried to stake him. He was trying to push my hands away.

"I've never seen a Dhampir so advanced in old combat." He snarled, "Stop this! We don't want your precious Moroi yet! We want you two, Bashmakov! Give up now and we-" I pushed through his grip and finaly staked him. He gurgled out another snarl and finally died. Again. I rushed up ready to help the others. Rose and Dimitri tag teamed the last Strigoi and staked them. We all tensed when a car pulled up but it was the other court van, so we calmed down. My brother and Guardian Castille ran out to us. I ran over to the car and pried the door open, "Okay let's go guys into the other car." They scurried out and Adrian stopped beside me, "Hurry Adrian." I told him in Russian on accident. When I get upset it just comes out. I didn't want more Strigoi to attack while they're out in the open like this.

He frowned and touched my face, "Your hurt. Let me heal you."

I grabbed his hand and walked him over to the other can, "No. I know what spirit does to you Adrian; I'm not putting you through that right now."

He raised an eyebrow and before I knew it I could feel the pain disappearing from my body. I was about to yell at him but Rose ran over, "Okay we're going to have to squeeze in but Dimitries going to drive fast so it'll be half the time. Pile in."

By the time we got back to court it was 9. Rose decided to have a quick meeting with us in the morning before our shifts start. When we were dismissed I quickly ran home and got ready. If we're going to talk I might as well look my best.

I grabbed my favorite romper from back home. It was almost aqua colored, and had white stitching on the front of the halter and the tops of the pockets. I put on my black ankle boots, and my favorite leather jacket. I curled my long hair, put enough make up on to make my eyes pop just right, and lip gloss making my lips look fuller. I put my phone in my pocket along with my keys when I locked up and made my way to his house. Brian was on duty in the front.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

He smiled at me, "Ready to switch? The other guardians will be here for their shift shortly."

I nodded, "Yes, I was summoned by Lord Ivashkov actually."

"Alright, he's in the pent suite all the way at the top." I nodded and went all the way up. I found his door and knocked l. My stomach was in knots I was so nervous.

He opened the door and his eyes widened when he took me in. He cleared his throat, "Wow, you look... Just wow."

I looked down to hide my blush. He leaned enough to the side for me to come in, but I rubbed against his chest a little. I looked around. His condo was pretty big. We were in the living room. He had a large black couch and a big flat screen. There was a bar in between the kitchen and the living room, and I see two closed doors. I assumed the bathroom & master bedroom. I walked over to the bar and eyed the almost done glass container of whiskey warily. Adrian stopped drinking like that when we dated. I didn't like it when he did. I know it's a mechanism to deal with Spirit but it makes me worry about him more.

"I see you've gotten back into your bad habits." I commented when he walked over

He sighed, "Well after you left I didn't see any reason not to." He led me over to the couch, "Speaking of that, if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave? I know I said it didn't matter, and it doesn't, I'm just curious."

I leaned back and crossed my legs. I didn't like talking about this, it was hard, but he does deserve an explanation.

*FLASHBACK*

At the time I was a Guardian for my Moroi mother, Anastasia in Novosibirsk. I did have my own house, but I'd pretty much always be at hers making sure she was okay. At the time, she was pregnant again. My father had visited her a few months before and, well yeah. This time with a baby brother, who she named Valentin. That day I was on vacation at my house. Adrian was normally always with me, even when I was working. I think he even had a condo there to. We were lying in my bed, after well you know, and he was leaning up on his elbow looking at me.

I smiled and turned towards him, our legs still entangled, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He moved the hair out of my face, "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

I leaned my face into his palm, "I think I'm the lucky one. Anyway, come on babe. Get dressed; you have to meet your parents."

He groaned, "I should call and cancel. I want to spend all of your day off with you. We don't always have all of this alone time together."

I waved him off as he tried to pull back into bed with him, "Come on, it's your parents. They miss you. I'll tell you what, I'll have dinner all ready for you when you get back, and we can spend the whole night together." I smiled as I pulled him up towards me roamed his body.

He hugged me tightly, "Hmm since you put it that way, who could resist?" He kissed me then proceeded to get dressed, "Are you sure you don't want to come?" He asked

I put on my robe as I walked him to the door, "I'm positive. Your parents aren't too fond of me. I'll be here when you get back don't worry." I smiled and kissed him.

I got dressed and started making Mitzi's Beef Stroganoff, and my mother's family recipe for her Raspberry Vatrushka Buns that Adrian liked so much. I heard a knock on my door around two and when I opened it I was surprised to see Daniela Ivashkov, Adrian's mother, standing there looking at me with disdain. She walked in and faced me.

I bowed my head, "Lady Ivashkov, how can I help you?"

She scoffed, "I'm glad you know where you place is with me Guardian Bashmakov. I think it's time you learn it with my son as well."

I crossed my arms in defense, "With all due respect Lady Ivashkov Adrian is 21 I think he can decide who he wants to date."

She walked up to me, "That's where you're wrong Dhampir, I'm not allowing my son to date anymore of your kind. That's not what you're for. Your job isn't to go around screwing royals so they'll give you pretty things, your job is to guard them."

I gasped; I can't believe she just said that. I was infuriated, "I love him and I know he loves me. Whether you like it or not-"

"That's where you're wrong again. I can do a lot to you or family Bashmakov. I can cause your father to lose his job, take your mother off the Russian counsel, and fire your brother. I'm also very sure your mother wouldn't approve of the situation if she knew how much his father and I don't. And I know Guardian Alto won't. Break it off before things get out of control. I'm not letting him date a filthy blood whore like you!" She screamed and stormed out. I was utterly humiliated. I was standing there letting my tears fall freely when my brother came in. Later on I did break it off with him. I didn't want to cause problems in either of our families. I wanted him to be surrounded with all of the love he could, even if that meant not mine. A few days later my dad bailed back to Court and I just lost it. That's when I got my mom a knew Guardian and transferred to St. Petersburg.

*END*

As I told him this I was starting to cry. Every time I thought if that day I cried. It hurt to let him go like that. I love him. I looked up when he moved closer to me and held me in his arms.

"Jesus," he said wiping the tears off, "I knew my mom was going to be difficult but I didn't realize she'd be that bad. You should've told me. I would've put her in her place."

I bit my lip, "Adrian I don't want to come between you and your family. If we were to, I'm not saying we would, but if we did get back together it would start so much-"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted, "If my family can't be happy for me then they don't need to be in my life. And as for your family, I think I can win them over. I'm in love with you Calliey. I'll do anything to keep you in my life." He smiled, "I've never stopped loving you."

I smiled back. "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed me so deeply I thought I'd melt. I could feel myself getting all hot and bothered as he moved his hands up my body. I haven't had sex with anyone since he and I broke up. That was a long time.

He moved me so I was straddling him on the couch and brought one hand to rest on the back of my neck and the other on my leg. Both of mine were holding his face. I could feel how hard he was through his pants. My left hand snaked out between us and rubbed his bulge. He growled as he picked me up and walked me to the bed room. When he placed me on the bed he tore of his shirt and my shoes and then slowly pulled down my romper leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Kissing each tattoo i had. He licked up until he reached my center and began to lick and savor it. I was hardly aware if the fact that I was screaming in ecstasy. I couldn't believe this was finally happening!

"Adrian! I..." I tried to get it out but I couldn't exactly speak

He stopped and planted kisses all the way up my body, "Tell me what you need baby."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and futilely tried to get his pants off, "I need you! Now!"

He smiled and took them off along with his boxers. He plundered my lips with his as he entered me. He started kissing my neck, and slightly rubbed his fangs across it, making me shiver. I gasped when his hand moved to cup my breast and moved my hips in sync with him. I could feel myself climbing closer and closer along with him. My hands went to his back leaving scratch marks. I tightened my legs around him as we started to go faster and faster.

"Oh god Adrian! Yes!" I yelled as we both came at the same time in bliss. He collapsed on top of me. Adrian started giving me a bunch of kisses. We were both breathing hard and holding each other tightly. His head was in the crook of my neck and I started to run my fingers through his hair.

He moved to lay next to me a big smile on his face, "You have no idea how much I've missed you. I'm glad your back now."

I smiled back, "Me too."

He cocked his head, "I don't remember you having so many tattoos before."

I rolled my eyes, "It was a little hobby I picked up after we broke up."

"Really? This heart?" He asked kissing an emerald green heart placed over mine.

I smiled, "Just a reminder of you."

He moved his hand down my rib cage, "And this one?"

My breath caught, "My family crest."

He moved it over my stomach, "and this?"

It was a diamond with wings and a quote that said 'Never Lose Hope'. I smiled and climbed on top of him, "Because I liked it."

-  
My phone started buzzing at 5am so I could go and get ready for the meeting. Adrian was still sleeping beside me. I changed and gave him a quick kiss. He woke up and pulled me on top of him giggling, "I have to go get ready for the meeting Rose is having today."

"Mhmmm you have time." He said kissing his way down my neck. I gave in.

By the time I got out it was already six. I was hurrying towards my house when Rose grabbed me, "Hey! I was just coming to walk with you to the meeting. Nice outfit." She said then she eyes my messy hair and flushed expression, "Ohhh, late night with Adrian I presume?"

I blushed again. She laughed and pulled me toward the guardian building as I fixed my hair, "I'm sorry Guardian Hatha-"

"Don't apologize; I'm glad you two found each other again. He told me about you. He was really happy when you two were together, and I can see it coming back. You guys don't have to worry about anything. It's not like its affecting your job. He's your charge, I anything its helping." She smiled, "Oh and call me Rose, I'm sure we're going to become friends."

I smiled back and followed her into her office and gathered at the conference table, "Thanks Rose." She sat down at the head of the table, Dimitri was too her left and Eddie to her right. I sat next to Dimitri and my brother next to me. The rest of the guardians gathered around the table that was there last night.

"Okay, we need to have more wards down the lines. I want you guys to go to Hans and help him draw out floor plans for that." She dismissed everyone except Me, Joe, Dimitri, Eddie, and my father.

"Okay, Calliey I heard one of the Strigoi say something to you l, do you remember what that was?" Rose asked me

"Umm, he said he doesn't want our Moroi yet, he wanted us two Bashmakovs. I didn't really understand what he meant until now." I trailed off. Oh god. Could it be the Strigoi from Russia coming back for us? Me and my brother led a raid on a big team of Strigoi. The leaders swore revenge but we left. Oh no. My mother.

I grabbed my brother's arm terrified, "Joe! What if the Strigoi we raided are trying to get revenge? What about mama? We left her there alone! And with Valentin! We need to go back!" I said all of this in fast Russian, shouting it.

"We killed the leaders. Why would they come here for that?" He said calmly in English trying to calm me down

"No we killed one leader! The others swore revenge! How could I be so stupid! Of course they'd wait till I left, they're going for mama! We need to get her here." I yelled, again in Russian, and slammed my hands on the table. It's easier for me to talk in Russian when I'm angry because it's my first language. English is second. Sometimes I get so upset that my English is too broken to understand.

"Would you two like to share please?" Rose asked with her eyes narrowed

"My thoughts exactly." My father added, looking at us concerned. He didn't know Russian my mom taught it to us. He helped out when she taught us English.

"When we were in Russia we were working different places. I was one of the head Guardians at the Russian Headquarters and we got a tip on a big Strigoi group planning an attack. We planned a surprise attack on them and I thought we needed all the brawn we could get so I called my sister up and her and her team joined us. We took a lot of them out but we didn't get one of the leaders. He swore revenge, and she thinks this is him getting revenge. She thinks he might try and go after our mom and brother in Russia." He added the last part looking our father straight in the face

I turned to Dimitri as calm a i could and said in Russian, "We have to go get them. Tell Roza we must. I'm not losing my family to this. Tell her."

He looked at me worriedly before turning to her, "She wants to go get them and bring them here. To make them safe."

She nodded, "Of course. I'll assemble a team to pick them up-"

"I'll go. I'll lead it to them and take them here." My father said

I rushed up, angrier than before, "The hell you will! You can't just disappear for years and expect this to make up for everything. You can't abandon her pregnant and then go back two years later. You're a fool!" Again in Russian so he couldn't even understand me.

My brother grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear in English, "Calliey. Calm down. Now's not the time to open up old issues."

My father, hearing this l, caught on to the conversation, "Calliey I've been working. That's why I haven't been home. I want your mom and brother to be safe just as much as you. I love them."

"I'm sure you think you've been doing the right thing but you haven't been doing anything." I said calmly in English and then scowled at him and mumbled in Russian, "damn fool. Where do you get off..."

I stormed out. I'm not even going to look at my father. I may have lost my temper but I don't have a lot of control with it when it involves my family. I was at Adrian's place before I knew it. He always knew how to calm me down, and I needed him right now.

It was already ten so I hope he's up. If not he's getting a wakeup call. I started banging on the door. I could hardly control my emotions.

He swung the door open, probably about to yell at whoever was waking him up. He faulted we when he seen me, "What's wrong? What happened?"

I started to talk really fast in Russian explaining to him, but he stopped me. He took my face in his hands, "Breathe babe, breathe. Calm down." He kissed me a few times and leaned our foreheads together, "Okay now talk to me."

"I think my mom's in trouble... A group of Strigoi is trying to get revenge and she's over there without us. My father," I said it like a curse word, "Wants to be the one to get her. He hasn't been in her life for two years! Ugh." I pulled away and wiped my face, "I just... Blew up in the conference room. I'm just worried. I've always been there to protect them, to make sure nothing happens to her. Even when I moved to St. Petersburg I always made sure her Guardian Stayed in contact with me. She's been hurt a lot by my dad, him never being there and always saying he will eventually but he never does. That hurts her, and she always had me and Joe to fall back on." I was rambling but I couldn't help it. I missed my home, my family, everything.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "hey, it'll be fine. I promise. You just need to talk to Rose. I'm sure she'll let you go too. Your family will be fine. Your dad, well I mean you need to talk to him. You need to have some kind of conversation with him. If you don't, you'll never feel better."

I sighed and turned around so we were face to face and still in each other's arms, "I don't know. It's hard for me. I wouldn't even know where to begin." I said hugging him tightly and breathing in his cologne.

"I know but I'll be here if you need me. I'll even go with you if you want." He smiled down at me then we kissed. We were interrupted by someone knocking and then coming in.

It was Rose, "Hey Calliey, I thought you'd be in here. Can we talk?"

"Well hello to you to Little Dhampir." Adrian said smiling over to her

She smiled back, "Hey, sorry Adrian. I need to borrow your girl for a minute."

He nodded and kissed me before walking to the bedroom, "I'll just go get changed."

I sat on the couch with Rose, "I'm sorry for all of that Rose. It's just... My family..."

She held up her hand, "I know, I get why you feel that way you do. Dimitri explained to me what was going on. I understand how you feel towards your father. Mine wasn't there at all when I was child ether, but when he did come back I let him in to my life. As much as I know you want to fight it you really shouldn't. It's not healthy."

"I know I should talk to him. I don't think now's the time though. My mother needs to be safe first." I said looking down at my hands

"I know. I had to send the rescue team with your brother and your father, I'm sorry. We have a bored meeting with the ambassador's tomorrow morning, and it takes a long time to get there and come back."

I sighed and crossed my arms as I leaned back, "I guess I'll just have to live with that. I'll call my mother and make sure she knows what's going on."

Rose nodded, "I'm sorry Calliey. I'll see you later though. Lisa's calling me."

I got up and walked her to the door. When she left I took out my phone and dialed my mother.

"привет?" She said hello in Russian

"Mama, it's me. How are you?" I said back in Russian of course

"Calliey!" She said my name in Russian then continued, "Oh I'm so glad to hear from you! I'm fine darling, how are you? I miss you and Dzho! Valentin has been asking for you."

"I'm fine mama. We miss you too. Listen, we're sending a team to come and get you and bring you here-"

Before I could finish she interrupted, "What? Young lady I am not moving to the states! I love Russia, its our home."

"Mama listen, a group of Strigoi is trying to get revenge and we're afraid they might go after you. The head Guardian here has sent a rescue group to you. Dzho and Papa are in it."

"Your father is coming? Wow. Well I hope you'll be waiting when the plane lands." She sounded upset, like she was going to cry

"Yes mama I will. I promise. Are you going to be alright?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine darling. I'll see you soon." With that she hung up. I felt Adrian come up beside me. He started rubbing my shoulders.

"Is everything alright? You seem more upset." He frowned when I turned around

"My mother, she's just... She sounds sad. This is going to be hard on her."

He sighed sadly, "Look, we don't have to tell them about us-"

I stopped him with a kiss, "Don't be ridiculous. We can tell them. Besides I'm not worried about my mother's reaction. I'm just worried about Joes."

He nodded and smiled again, "Good because I was bluffing."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The next day I started getting for the meeting. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Adrian ended up sleeping over at my place. He was still sleeping of course, I tired him out.

I put on my Blaise Kavanagh Cotton Blend blue and white dress. With gold bracelets and a long matching necklace. I put on peach heels and curled my hair. After I finished doing my make up on I put all of the files I needed in my red brief case. I left a note on my bed telling Adrian to meet me at the landing strip for the jet before the plane comes in.

When I got the Queens Conference room she was sitting at the front of the table. King Christian was on her left and Rose on her right. The Ambassador to the Russian Moroi was on one side with the Head Guardian at their headquarters. Dimitri was sitting next to Rose and they motioned for me to sit next to him.

The Ambassador and Head Guardian stood up to greet me, "Uh hello, you must be Guardian Bashmakov?" The young one asked with a deep accent. He looked like he was in his late twenties maybe early thirties. He has a really big build and a cute face with a chiseled jaw and dark chestnut hair. He also had light brown eyes that seemed to be staring me down.

"Yes I am. And you are?" I asked as I reached to shake his hand

He gave me a brilliant smile, "I am Guardian Serge Chadov, and this is Ambassador Igor Habenski. I am very much honored to meet you." He gestured to the older man sitting beside him and then brought my hand up to kiss it. I nodded and reached to shake the other man's hand.

"Alright," Lisa started, "Well we're all aware of the threat of Strigoi right now, with the group in Russia. Have you guys had any luck with that?"

"Well after we got Guardian Hathaway's call we called our headquarters and had them check it out. We were already in the states with the counsel dealing with transfers. Um they said they've been having more and more attempts on attacking St. Petersburg but they stopped all of a sudden. When they caught one of the Strigoi and... Questioned him he said that most of his group moved to the states. We think it is the same group Guardian Bashmakov is referring to. They've been gaining more and more members."

"Gaining more and more? Have you tracked any of them down?" I asked. I mean when you find out these kinds of things usually you want to stop them from growing.

"Well we've tried to track them down and we do find some of the groups, but we can't kill them all." He answered

Dimitri sighed, "Well if they did in fact come here to enact revenge on Calliey and Joe then we need to act quickly. We don't want them coming after any of the Moroi."

"If I may say something your majesty?" The ambassador asked with an even deeper accent Lisa, she nodded, "Some of the defensive Moroi think that these particular Strigoi are going to have their hideout in some isolated dark place. Back home most of them go for isolated warehouses."

"And keep in mind," Guardian Chadov interjected, "In Russia the Strigoi are much much bigger. They're more strategized over there, especially when it comes to Americans. I'm sure both Guardian Belikov and Guardian Bashmakov can say the same."

I couldn't help but smile. Dimitri just raised an eyebrow and Rose scoffed, "Please. Our Guardians can handle it. We only have the best of the best here. I think we should find out where the most attacks are happening and then take it from there. We can lead an attack when we know more."

Lissa nodded, "You're all dismissed then. Except for the Ambassador. We still need to discuss your group of fighting Moroi."

Rose and I were the first to walk out, "Pshh. That guy. Thinking we can't handle Strigoi from Russia." She shook her head as we waited out in the hall.

I smiled, "I think everyone here will be just fine. Strigoi are basically the same everywhere. Just in Russia they're bigger because most of them are Dhampir."

"He still probably thinks he's better. We should spar; I'll teach him a few things." She laughed, "He looked like he might be a little into you though." She said smiling at me again

"What? No. He was just being polite." I smiled, "And plus, I'm with Adrian."

She nodded, "True. You might want to tell Chadov that. Oh here he comes." She whispered as he and Dimitri walked talking. They walked right up to Rose and me.

"So I was hoping one of you could show me to the guest building?" Chadov asked, looking at me hopeful. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. Adrian probably isn't going to get along with this guy.

I gave him a friendly smile, "Um I'm sure Rose and Dimitri would be glad to show you. My mother is coming in from Russia in a few minutes and I promised I'd be there when she landed. It was nice meeting you Guardian Chadov."

When I shook his hand he kissed it again, "Please, call me Serge."

I smiled, "Right." I gently pulled my hand away and made my way towards the jet area. When I got there Adrian was already standing there waiting. He turned around when he here me and smiled.

"Wow, you look pretty. All for the meeting?" He asked after we kissed

"I wanted to look nice for the Ambassador." I smiled, "And it appears the Guardian with him has a little crush on me."

He looked over to me, "If he meets me ill make sure he knows that you're taken."

He put his arm around my shoulders, and I put mine around him, "You don't have anything to worry about anyway."

We could see the jet in the horizon getting ready to land. I was nervous to say the least. I haven't seen my mom in forever, or my baby brother. She's probably pretty upset with my dad there, or very happy. It could go either way. My father hasn't seen me since I blew up on him. My brother hasn't either, so he's probably worried. Not to mention the fact that I was about to tell them I'm back with Adrian. That should be perfect for my brother to hear. Jeeze.

I didn't notice that I was squeezing Adrian until he unlatched my hands and laughed, "Babe, I love you and everything but that hurts. Calm down, breathe. It'll be fine." He kissed my head and led me over to the plane.

When it opened a group of guardians filed out. They looked pretty banged up, "What happened to you guys?" I asked one of them that were walking towards me

"We got there in the night, and by the time we got to the house the Strigoi did too. They were bad but we took care of them and got your family out. We also got this." He handed me a piece of paper. It was an address an hour or so away from Court.

I looked at him confused, "What's this?"

"One of the Strigoi had that. We think it might be an address that they're meeting at or something."

I handed him the paper, "Okay go take it to Guardian Hathaway." He nodded and took off.

When I looked back I seen my brother and my dad talking and laughing and next to them was my mother holding my little brother. She was just my height and also had long blonde hair and the same Blue Grey eyes. She wasn't as curvy as I am but it was still there. My little brother looked like a mini me, getting most of his look from my mother like I did. My big brother got most of his from my dad.

My eyes lit up and I yelled, "Mama! Over here!"

She smiled broadly, handed Valentine to Joe and ran over to me. I ran as well and we slammed into each other laughing and started hugging, "I missed you so much devochka!" She called me baby girl in Russian making me smile, "Ohh I love you. You are never leaving me like that again. If you I'm coming with you!"

I laughed, "Of course mama. I won't. Ohh I've missed you so much too. Are you alright?" I pulled back to get a better look at her, "I heard what happened."

She waved me off, "ohh it's fine devochka. We held our own until the team came." She smiled when her eyes landed on something in back of me, "Devochka, are you forgetting to tell me something?"

I turned around and seen Adrian standing there waiting for me. I smiled and waved him over, casting an anxious glance at my brother who was to into making Valentine laugh to notice. When he came up to us he smiled awkwardly at my mom and nodded, "Hello Miss. Bashmakov, it's nice seeing you again."

She smiled, "Adrian, it's always a pleasure seeing you. I've been wondering when you two would reconcile. You'd make an amazing son in law. I hope you plan on giving me grandchildren soon." She smiled again and grabbed him in a hug

My eyes widened, horrified. I cannot believe she just said that, "Mama! Не сказать, что с ним!" I told her not to say that in Russian. I mean seriously, I don't want to scare him away. Jeeze.

He laughed and pulled me to him, "its fine babe. Perfectly fine."

My mom just smiled at the two of us, "Oh! Devochka you have to see Valentine! He's been asking for you!" She grabbed my hand and pulled us toward everyone else. I gripped Adrian's hand tighter; this was probably going to be bad.

My brothers smile faded when he seen us. More precisely, Adrian. He raised a questioning brow at me. I smiled innocently in return.

"Good evening Lord Ivashkov." He sounded angry. Thankfully my mother changed the subject.

She took Valentine out of his arms, "Look Valentine, Its Calliey." She said in Russian, he probably doesn't know English yet.

He smiled and reached out for me screaming, "Sestra! Sestra!" I took him and bounced him around to make him laugh. I turned around so Adrian could see him. My brother's eyes got wide, "Человек в картинке!" *Man In Picture!* He started clapping at Adrian, making both of us laugh. I looked at my mom questioningly.

She smiled, "I kept the picture of you two on your first anniversary date. It was framed on my living room wall. That's what he's talking about. You two look very happy in it. It's in one of the boxes the Guardians placed in your house. Now that you two are dating again I think you should have it."

"Dating?" My father added incredulously, "You're dating an Ivashkov?"

"Well she shouldn't be anymore." Joe added sternly looking at me, he then added in Russian, "We talked about this. I forbade this."

I narrowed my eyes and barked, "Enough of forbidding things! I love him Joe. I'm not going to mess that up because you can't deal!" In Russian

"Stop!" My mother yelled in English, she turned to Joe, "You stop trying to control your sister's life. I approve of this; I'm sure once your father gets to know him he will as well." My little brother, not understanding what was happening, burst into tears and reached for Adrian since he seemed to be the only one not shouting. He awkwardly took him and tried to calm him down. My brother looked caught off guard by my mom but didn't say anything else.

My father walked up to us, "Calliey... Can I talk to you?" I narrowed my eyes, but before I could say anything I caught sight of my mom's face. She was giving me her 'you better be nice or else' look so I nodded.

We walked a few feet away. I had a bad feeling about this. I didn't want to let him in but I knew my mom wanted me to. It would mean a lot to her.

"Look Calliey, I'm so sorry for not being there for you guys. For not being a real dad. For not being the father that you needed. I'm sorry. I hope you can give me another chance, and let me make up for it." He looked like he was tearing up and was wringing his hands nervously. Amazingly I didn't feel any anger towards him anymore. Granted I don't exactly have great father-daughter feelings toward him, but I guess we can work on that.

I nodded, "We can work on it. I'm not going to warm up to you completely yet, but we can work on being better. I'll do that much."

He smiled, "Okay, I'm glad you're giving me a second chance. It means a lot."

I nodded and walked back to everyone. Adrian looked at me concerned as I took my baby brother from him. I smiled reassuringly. "Are you okay?" He whispered to me

"I'm fine." I whispered back, "Are you guys ready to go to my apartment? I have another meeting in a few hours but it's not for a while." I asked my mom

she nodded happily and took hold of my other arm as we started to walk off, "Oh yes! I'm excited to see your home. Of course I'm going to have to unpack some stuff for you to make it a little homier but we'll talk about that later."

I laughed, "Mama, you can do whatever you want to it. I've only been here for a few days but I already miss Russia. Except some things Russia doesn't have." I smiled over at Adrian who was walking in the side I was holding Valentine.

He smiled back at me. Then looked at my mom expectantly, "You guys must be starving. You should let me take you all out tonight. My treat."

My mom waved at him, "Oh no Adrian. I think tonight ill cook for everyone. I mean it's been awhile since Joe and Calliey have had one of my homemade Russian meals. Even when they did live in Russia they always insisted on eating out."

I rolled my eyes, "Well we just didn't want to bother you that. Plus we did live in separate towns."

"Excuses, excuses." She said and then she turned to Valentine, "Вы голодны ребенка?" *Are you hungry baby?*

He nodded excitedly, "Сестра сделать piroshkises, да? Da!" *Sister makes piroshkises yeah? Yes!* I laughed and nodded.

"I'll make it for him before I leave. Here we are." I said as we entered my house. The guardians must have already put all I my mother's things in here. Boxes and suitcases infiltrated my living room. "I already had your stuff packed when you left. I was planning on sending it out here. I had to hurry and pack mine and Valentine's things after you called though. I might've over done it." She laughed She ran over to one of them and took out my brothers dinner seat and some of his toys so he could play on the rug with them before he ate. She set it up and motioned for me to place him in it. She was going for the kitchen when I stopped her, "Mama, go sit! You've been in a plane and before that a fight. Just rest. I'll cook him one don't worry." She nodded and went to sit on the couch with my father. Adrian sat next to Valentine on the floor and tried hard to communicate between his two year old talk and his Russian.

As I was getting everything ready my brother helped, "Cal, I'm sorry for getting this way when it involves Ivashkov. I won't get in the way of you two. I still don't like it, but I won't get in the way. I'm just worried."

"I understand. I just want you to know that things are different this time. I'm not going to let anything get in the way. I want you two to get along though. That would mean a lot." I smiled at his expression

He narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I said I wouldn't get in the way I never said I'd become best friends with the guy." I scowled at him, "What? I've never liked the Ivashkovs. They're just-"

I put up a hand as I put Valentine's lunch in the oven, "I don't need to know Joe. Just be nice. I mean look at him." I gestured to Adrian who was now playing with Valentine and his toys and making him laugh excitedly, "How could you not like a guy like that?"

He sighed and raised an eyebrow, "Because I'm not a woman, that's why. That reminds me; I heard the Ambassador and Head Guardian of Headquarters from Russia were here. What happened with all of that?"

"They think the Strigoi came here for us, and that they're probably staying at a ware house somewhere near here, because that's what they do in Russia. The guardians you were with had an address with them."

He nodded, "Yea I found that in the pocket of the lead Strigoi. I'm sure we can find them at that place. You know, we've only been here a few days and those bastards are already bothering us."

"I know," I sighed, "but it'll be over in a few days hopefully. Then we could get back to our jobs. Amongst other things."

"Well did you meet Guardian Chadov? I heard he's pretty bad ass. I never got the chance to meet him. I'd love a chance to fight next to him too." He said excitedly

I laughed, "Yes I did. He's... Cool I guess. I didn't really talk to him. I'm sure I'll see more of him though." I mumbled as I took out Valentine's food. Assuming I know cocky Russian Dhampirs, and I do, if he does like me he's probably going to put a lot of effort into trying to get my attention.

"I can assume that we both are considering the circumstances. Plus he was on one of the teams tracking down these particular Strigoi. And...ohhhhh." He trailed off when he seen the look I was giving him, "Has he made a move yet?"

I scowled at him and continued to cut up the food, "Nothing further than kissing my hand, and it's going to stay that way."

Joe flashed a humorous glance towards Adrian, "Does pretty boy know this?"

"Yes, he doesn't know about him kissing my hand but it's not a big deal. Don't antagonize him Joe." I warned.

He just shrugged and took a seat next to Valentine's dinner chair, "Whatever. I'm not going to start a fight. You know me better than that Detskiye sestry." *Baby sister* he looked at his phone and frowned when it vibrated, "I have to go. Jill wants to go to lunch with one of her friends. After your meeting though you should come to the gym and spar. It's been awhile since I sparred with you. I think I can still kick your ass though." He laughed and playfully punched me

I nodded sarcastically, "Yeah okay Joe. I'll be there to show you up."

He laughed and gave our parents hugs, kissed Valentine, said bye to Adrian. Well more of a snarky *Goodbye Ivashkov* but at least it's something.

"Валентин, настало время, чтобы поесть." *Valentine it's time to eat.* He squealed with excitement, "Adrian could you bring him over here please?" He walked over with a squealing, clapping, three year old. He was chanting Food in Russian which made me laugh.

Adrian took a seat next to him. His eyebrows rose as he watched Valentine devour his food, "Jeeze the kids a never ending pit."

"Yeah the men in this family can eat for hours. That's why it helps to know how to cook large meals." I laughed

"He looks a lot like you. Just a smaller version." He looked at me steadily while I chewed on ice, "I think our kids could look like that too. Only you know, with little hint of me, but mostly you. That way they'd look perfect."

I choked on the unfortunate piece of ice I was chewing on at the moment. I can't believe he just said that. I mean I think about things like that all of the time, but I never knew he did. The fact that he does makes me unbelievably happy, but I shouldn't get my hopes to high. I mean things could change. My brother cracked up when I was done, and Adrian looked entertained, "Wow..." I finally got out, "I didn't know you thought about that stuff."

He grabbed my hand and started tracing lines on my palm, "Well yeah. I mean I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've wanted to since we first started dating. in fact I've probably known you were the one since I first laid eyes on you. Of course I think about stuff in the future. I think about how you'd look in a wedding dress. What our honeymoon would be like. How our first kid would look." As he said all of this our heads were moving closer and closer. We were just about to kiss when someone obnoxiously cleared his throat.

We both looked up startled as my parents stood there. I forgot they were here. My mother looked as happy as can be at the two of us, but my dad was shooting daggers at Adrian, who was trying to avoid his stare. "You two better be talking about way way way way far in the future. If not ever." He growled

"Look at the time!" I yelled and ran around the table to grab Adrian's arm and pull him towards the door, "We have to go to that meeting, but we'll meet you two here after. Love you, bye!"

"That was a little awkward. I thought Stan was gonna take a swing at me." Adrian said as we made our way to the Guardian building

I laughed, "He wouldn't have. He knows better than that, but just to be safe no more baby talk around him."

"Agreed." He nodded then bumped me in the shoulder and raised our hands so he could kiss my knuckles, "What about around you? Are you okay with me thinking about that stuff?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly okay with it. I always do. I can't imagine doing it with anyone else." I beamed at him happy as can be

He smiled and squeezed my hand, "We should do it then." My eyes got wide, "I mean we both know we want it together, so what's the point in waiting? I'm not talking about having kids right now Calliey." He chuckled at my scared impression. I mean I want kids but not this soon! Maybe in a few years when everything is stable. He continued, "I'm talking about getting married. We should do it!" He was grinning from ear to ear now, "We can go to Vegas or something."

I raised an eyebrow, "Adrian.." I said sternly, "That is not very romantic. I don't want to rush into it. I want it to be romantic and sweet and full of love."

He frowned, "Vegas can be romantic."

I gave him a blank stare, "Please. How is having Elvis perform the ceremony romantic?"

"I guess you're right." He sighed, "I just can't stand the idea of waiting"

I kissed him and smiled, "Patience is the key."

When we went into the main conference room in the Guardian building everyone was up and talking. Everyone except the queen and king, but Rose and Dimitri were here. We walked over to them, "Hello little Dhampir." Adrian said

She nodded, "Hey Adrian. Have a nice time with Stan?"

He laughed, "It was... Interesting. Any who, where's Lisa and Christian?"

"Ahh Lisa had a conference call with some big officials and Sparky us helping the Moroi train to use their power. We're just having this meeting because Ambassador Habenski can't decide on who he wants to train the group of un marked Dhampirs and Moroi he's brought along. He refuses to let anyone help Chadov. These kids are going to be put in charge of guarding Russian Headquarters when they're marked." She said annoyed, "I mean the guy's Head Guardian for Headquarters all the way in Russia. He's not going to be able to fly back and forth every day. I don't have time to teach classes like that. Lisa travels a lot. Dimitri can help, but Habenski wants someone skilled in old fashioned Russian Kung Fu or something. I don't know." She grumbled shaking her head

Dimitri chuckled, "Roza he wants someone skilled in Old Fashioned Guardian Combat, the newest guardian fighting, Russian Martial Arts, and also someone who can teach the Moroi to use their powers offensively."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Whatever. He wants to incorporate all of that into what Chadov is teaching them."

"He hasn't made a decision on who to choose?" I asked confused, "Why not just ask for volunteers?"

"Nope. Indecisive. No one is apparently good enough. He's asked Dimitri and I but like I said we can't do it all alone."

"Guardian Hathaway." The ambassador called as he turned around, "Give me a day to think up a list of potential teachers for them. Can we have another meeting in the morning?" She nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

After all of that Adrian and I first headed to my apartment so I could put on my gym wear (hot pink sports bra, grey sweat pants from Victoria Secret, tennis shoes, and my PINK gym bag with everything else I needed in it) then we headed to the sparing gym, "Adrian you don't have to come here. Go and feed and by the time your back I should be done sparing."

We stopped just outside the gym, "You sure? I could stay if you wanted..."

I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips, "Just go. I already let Brian know. He's on the way."

He laughed and pulled me to him to deepen the kiss. When we were done, and parted ways, I went to go stretch by my brother. He smiled when he seen me, "Quite a show you put on outside."

I raised a questioning brow, to which he laughed again. "You two kissing and holding each other. Chadov was shooting daggers at you two."

I rolled my eyes and cast a glance at him. He was sparring with some other guardians and smiled when he caught sight of my looking. That caused him to get tackled. "This guy doesn't even know me." I scoffed

Joe shrugged and looked amused while we watched the two of them spar, "You're a guardian and very pretty. You're also Russian and I don't know... Maybe he thinks your bad ass. You think he'll try anything?"

I shrugged and pulled Jo over to the sparring center. If he did he'd get his ass whooped. I'm not about to have anything come between Adrian and I. "If he was smart he wouldn't. Come on, let's spar."

He smiled mischievously and faced me. We both circled waiting for the other to start. He leaped at me and swung. I quickly ducked and swung my leg out below me sending him to the floor. I jumped on him, grabbing his arm and pinning it back. With my legs I locked his in place so he could barely move. He may be bigger and stronger but I know the right moves and how to use them. I bent my head down so I could whisper in his ear, "See, told you I could show you up."

He growled, "Shut it." He rammed his head up and mad impact on my nose. It loosened my grip so he pulled me up and flipped me in front of him. He tried to land on me but I jumped up last minute. I landed a kidney shot sending him sprawling on the floor. When I tried to pin him down again he seem it coming and kicked me off. I whipped my fist out catching him in the jaw and followed with a kick to the stomach. He recovered and landed a hit to my lip but before he could bring his arm back I took hold of it and flipped him. I pulled him up to the wall while he was still reeling from the flip, pinned him, and mock staked him. I stepped back and smiled.

"Jesus." He huffed, "I don't remember you being so fast."

I shrugged while wiping my face off, "Learning all kinds of different fighting stances has its advantages. If you would've came to St. Petersburg with me you would've learned it too."

"I'll have to contact whoever was your teacher if I ever vacation or move back to Russia." He said rubbing his back where I kicked him. I didn't particularly feel bad because we never go easy on each other. He smiled as he sat down on one of the benches, "Shit... I think if I practiced hard enough I could take you on again."

I scoffed, "Please. I'm almost positive that's not true. Oh god, Chadov is coming over here. Quick! Act like we're getting ready to spar again."

He looked at me like I was crazy and continued his labored breathing, "Are you kidding me? I think I stretched wrong and pulled a muscle. I'd probably pass out if you did it again."

Before I could reply Chadov was already beside us smiling like an idiot. I looked at him wearily. I've herd of this guy back home. He's a genuine player who doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. Apparently he doesn't let anyone get in his way, Dhampir or Moroi. I know nothing's going to happen I just don't want him pissing off Adrian.

"Wow," he laughed taking me out if my thoughts, "That was very interesting. I haven't seen that type of Russian Martial Arts in a while. Even then it was always from the older Guardians."

I shrugged, "I learned from one of the best Guardians. He's Guardian Andre Klyaver. He guards the Russian-"

"President." He finished nodding, "Yes. I tried to get him to train me but he said he was busy with his new pupil. Something about keeping his amazing techniques alive with someone who could appreciate them." he smirked, "I guess he meant you."

"I guess he did. He taught me a lot. We just didn't really get to the newest guardian fighting techniques. He doesn't like bringing weapons into it." I said as I sat next to Joe

Chadov nodded, "Most don't like to. I understand that but Strigoi won't think twice about it. I wanted to ask you something though. The both of you if you don't mind." He beckoned for us to follow him

I looked over to Joe for conformation. He just shrugged, handed me my bag and followed him. Chadov led us outside of the gym where the Ambassador was waiting. I was feeling a little bit uneasy. You don't talk to an Ambassador of a country in gym clothes. Especially in a sports bra and sweat pants. Un professional.

He nodded to us, "Guardian Chadov, Bashmakov, and Alto. I'm sure you're both wondering why we wanted to talk you." He continued after we nodded, "Well it appears the address the guardians found was a fraud, but we do have a lead on these particular Strigoi. It might take a while for us to track them down but it will happen. In the mean time we want to start training some of the new-bees who are on the team in some extreme techniques. They're Moroi with special powers. I want them to be just as good in fighting as Dhampirs. There will also be Dhampirs on the team, so we'll have special classes for the Moroi to go to so they can master their power. We want you two to help train. Umm you Guardian Alto would train them in kick boxing and the basics of martial arts, Guradian Bashmakov you would be training them in old fashioned Guardian fighting and Russian martial arts. Guardian Belikov would be helping you with the Russian martial arts and he would also be training them in up to date guardian training. Guardian Hathaway would be overlooking everything and adding in what she sees necessary as will Guardian Chadov. Chadov also has some techniques he'd like to show them. They'll be helping one another. Also," he added excitedly, "King Ozera and Queen Dragamoir will be training them to use their power. This should be quite interesting. I've never had the royals join in on this."

My eyebrows rose, "Wow. That's a lot of training to do in a short amount of time." How long we're they planning on this whole thing being? They can't postpone finding these Strigoi. That's just ridiculous.

"Well the training and everything, we're estimating, might only be for a few months. That's how long we think it'll take to track these guys down, and by then we'll have a big enough group to take them all down." Chadov answered, "Guardian Hathaway and Belikov said they'd both do it if you two did."

"When would we start?" Joe asked eyeing me. He was probably wondering why I wasn't jumping at this opportunity. Anything that takes me away from Adrian more often I don't like. Not that I won't do it.

"On Monday of course. There's a big ball coming up on Saturday for the Queens sister I hear so we won't start till Monday. Plus we still need a few of the students to come in." The Ambassador answered, "Do you want to join in?"

Joe and I nodded in sync, "Yeah," I said, "Whatever will help."

Chadov grinned, "Great!" Then he eyed me up and down for a minute, "Are you sure your Moroi boyfriend won't flip out about it? There won't be much free time. I've herd the Ivaskovs could be quite rude if they don't get what they want. Isn't he controlling?"

The Ambassador gasped, "Chadov!" At the same time my brother growled slightly. I know Joe doesn't like Adrian but he also doesn't like random people getting involve in our families business.

I narrowed my eyes, "I hardly think that's any of your business."

He put up both hands, "I didn't mean to upset anyone. I'm just saying-"

"Perhaps you shouldn't say anything then." Barked Joe. He crossed his arms and was scowling at him.

The Ambassador cleared his throat, "Chadov," he also barked, "Enough. Let's go. Now." With that they both nodded and walked off. He really needs to not worry about whether or not Adrian will be happy with this arrangement. I don't even know him and he's putting in his opinion about my relationship.

Joe scoffed and led me back into the gym, "The nerve of that guy. I don't like the way he looks at you either. Ridiculous."

I shook my head, "He hasn't tried anything. Let's not over react because then Adrian will get pissed off." I said as I began kickboxing with a practice punching bag. Joe was behind it holding it steady.

"It doesn't matter if he's tried anything or not. Put him in his place or he will. Maybe you should tell Ivashkov." He reasoned, "That way he can talk to him about the flirting and the looks and what not."

"Joe," I huffed as I continued, "He already knows about the crush, and he can't do anything about how Chadov looks at me. I don't want Adrian to get mad or anything. Nothing is going to happen because I'm not going to let it. He knows I have a boyfriend. That should be the end of it."

Joe sighed, "I guess. I just don't want you to get hurt again. I see how much Ivashkov makes you happy and I don't want somebody like Chadov coming between that."

I smiled slightly as we switched places, "That was a quick change of heart. He's growing on you isn't he?"

He hit the bag hard enough to get me off balance, "That's not what I said. What I meant," he kicked the side of the bag closest to me, I scowled, he continued, "was that I'm not going to get in the way of you two because that would hurt you. Therefor I'm not letting anyone else do it either."

"Can't you just admit that you like him? Just a little?" I asked rolling my eyes

Bad idea. He scowled backed up and high kicked the punching bag making me land on my ass, hard. "Jeeze." I scoffed getting up fast, "Calm down."

He smiled widely, "You may be able to get me during sparring but I can get you by surprise." He looked up and rolled his eyes again, "I guess it's time for us to leave."

I turned around in time to see Adrian coming in. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. A more casual look for him but it worked. His hair tussled like normally. He was holding my leather jacket and smiled widely when he seen me. I smiled back and waited for him, "Do you have to go guard Jill today?"

He shook his head and wiped down the punching bag, "I have the rest of the day and night off. I have all day tomorrow though, so if you don't mind I'll be coming over to your apartment tonight."

Adrian made his way over to us and kissed me. I smiled and answered Joe, "Yeah that's fine. I think mama is making herself busy over there anyway."

"I have a stop to make before I go but I'll meet you two over there." He nodded and left. I quickly showered and got dressed out of gym clothes. We started walking towards my house when Adrian turned me around and started walking towards his place.

"I have a surprise for you. I think you'll like it." He winked and led me to his place. He held his hands over my eyes and led me somewhere in the condo.

"Babe..." I groaned, "Where are you taking me?" I bounced with excitement and herd him laugh softly in my ear.

"The bedroom. Just wait..." I heard him rattling around in a bag, "Okay. Open your eyes." When I opened my eyes I seen a beautiful white ballerina dress with a white boostea on the front. It was a halter dress and looked like it went up to mid-thigh. Lying on it was a beautiful diamond necklace, and beside it cute strappy black stilettos. I was stunned and speechless. I was also utterly happy. I looked up at him in shock. He smiled, "I thought you could use something for the party, and when I saw this dress I thought it would look perfect on you. The accessories Rose and Lissa helped pick out. Do you like it?"

I walked over to the bed and ran my hands over the fabric, "Like it? I love it. You really shouldn't have done this Adrian. It's-"

"Don't. I wanted to." He smiled and kissed me deeply bringing our hands together, "I can't wait to see you in it. Come on, by now your families probably getting antsy."

I laughed and took the bag from him when he gathered up all of the stuff. When we got to my house there was a dramatic change. My mom had definitely done some redecorating. The living room couch had the quilt our old couch had over it. Hand knitted from my Grandma Bashmakov and on each side of the couch, in between where Joe was sitting, were the hand stitched pillows my Grandma Alto gave me. On the table there were pictures of me and my brother as children, one of Valentin and my mom, and the one of Adrian and I my mom brought. On the table that was just out of the living room were sitting the old knick knacks I had in my room back in Russia. Beside the living room table my mom set up a little play area for Valentin, and in the kitchen she was cooking away. Food and dishes splayed out everywhere. She looked up from her concentration to see us walk in.

"Ah! Devochka!" She said coming over to greet us, "I was wondering when you two were going to get here. See," she motioned around my house, "I brought a little Russia home for you. Now if you don't like it of course-"

"It's wonderful mama. Thank you so much!" I bent down and hugged her, "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

She swatted at my arm, "No no. The foods cooking now, all I need to do is clean up the mess and set the table."

"Don't worry. I've got it. You three have some family time." Adrian surprised us by offering. Wow. He is an amazing person, "Don't look so surprised. I'd do just about anything for you." He smiled and walked to the kitchen.

After I put the bag Adrian gave me in my room my mom and I walked to the living room, "This is good. I, well I needed to talk to you two anyway. It's important." She had me sit next to Joe and she across the table in the rocking chair.

Joe cocked his head, "What is it mama? If it's about the Strigoi-"

"If it's about the Strigoi," I interrupted softly, "Then we shouldn't speak of it here." I flashed my eyes to Valentin, "We don't want to scare him."

"We're talking in English." Joe countered, "He can't understand anyway."

"No, no. Hush." Mom silenced, "It's not about that. It's about... Well it's about your father."

I was embarrassed to admit I was getting a little bit excited. I mean, could they finally be getting married or something? Maybe he's decided to move back to Russia, or even better her here! Before I could answer Joe did, "Ahh, you two seemed to be chatting it up earlier."

She nodded, "Yes. We were talking about us. I'm not sure how to really tell you guys this. It's difficult..." She trailed off looking worriedly at us

"Mama... You can tell us. Don't worry." I said trying to make her feel better.

She heaved a heavy sigh and looked at us, "Your father and I have decided to stop seeing each other."

My eyebrows shot up in shock. I recently haven't been the biggest fan of my dad but I didn't want this to happen. My mom was always head over heels for him, and they have Valentin. My mom must be devastated. Well she doesn't look very heart broken. She looks nervous, but that's it. Joe must be taking it hard. I snuck a look at him. Yup. His eyebrows scrunched up and his nose was flared. He looked pissed.

"What?" He barked, "You just got here. You guys just got back together, a family again, and you're going to break apart? Really? I get that there might be a little bit of problems that need to be fixed but give it time at least!" He was starting to shout and that caused Valentin to look up at us in curiosity

"Joe, it's not that simple." She said calmly, "We just, we've grown apart and we're just not that same as we were back then. We love each other but we're not in love."

He scoffed, "That's just ridiculous! I can't believe this!" he yelled throwing his hands up, "You just give up! What is that? We weren't a family when Calliey and I were growing up. Now you have a chance to give that to Valentin and your just letting it pass by!" By this time he was leaning over the table making hand gestures at my mom. She looked shocked. So was I. I never knew he cared so much about this. He always seemed so aloof when it came to our parents that I didn't really think any of it got to him. I also have never heard him talk to our mother like this. Now that I know it does I should step in before it gets really ugly.

I stood up and took his arm, gently trying to pull him towards the other room, "Joe you need to calm down. Thing like this happen. We're still a family."

"Stop!" He ripped his arm away, "No. Valentin doesn't need to grow up without a father. Without someone to be there to help him. He-"

"He'll still have a father Joe." Mom interrupted, "We're staying here. I've already talked to your father about it."

At this point Valentin had enough of the yelling. He started to cry and try and walk towards me but he was so upset he just kept knocking himself down. I quickly picked him up and tried to calm him down. Adrian walked over to me.

"Joe stop and calm down for a second." I said trying to reason with him, "It's all going to be fine. Mom and Valentin are staying here so Dad will be able to be in Valentin's life. Also it won't change anything between the two of you or three of us." I didn't know anything about the situation but I was trying to calm him down. He looked like he was going to yell some more but then seen Valentin hiding in the crook of my neck and stopped.

"Fine. I'll see you all later." He grumbled and walked out the door. Mom looked after Joe worriedly for a second before going to the kitchen.

"Jeeze." I breathed to Adrian, "This is going to be bad. I don't think he really dealt with his anger towards our parents."

He squeezed my hand, "Maybe he finally will now. You can help him through it."

I looked at him worriedly, "Maybe."


End file.
